


Breakfast

by Taolicious



Series: YuzuVier [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have breakfast. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulpeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulpeace/gifts).



> Mini Prompt: They are having breakfast

At 4AM, no one should be awake. Javier sighed and rolled over, quickly noticing that there was no warm body next to him. The sound of someone in the kitchen hit his ears as he slowly woke up. "At this ungodly hour..." he mumbled, crawling out of bed and slipping into a pair of pajama pants. He shuffled to the kitchen, and a waft smelling vaguely of egg, cinnamon, and bread greeted him.

Yuzuru looked up from the frying pan, smiling at him. "Breakfast," he said simply, turning back to the pan to flip the bread over. "I learned how to make this. I wanted to share it with you."

"It's four in the morning, querido..." Javier walked up behind the younger man and wrapped his arms around him. "French toast?"

Yuzuru nodded, turning his head to peck Javier's lips. He carefully lifted the toast from the pan, placing it on the plate he'd prepared. "Eat. It's good to rise early, eat, study, and then train. Proper schedule keeps you healthy."

Javier nodded, taking the plate. "It's too early," he whined, grabbing a fork from the drawer and moving to sit at the table.

Yuzuru simply shook his head, chuckling, as he took his own plate and sat next to the Spaniard. They ate in a comfortable silence and Yuzu leaned his head against Javi's shoulder. He finished and pushed his plate forward, sighing happily. "How is it?" he asked softly.

Javier grinned and placed a light kiss against Yuzuru's lips. "Very very delicious, querido." He wrapped his arm around Yuzuru's shoulders and rubbed his arm absent-mindedly. "More sleep?" he asked, chuckling, knowing that Yuzuru wouldn't want to.

The younger man lifted his head from Javi's shoulder. "Only thirty minutes," he said, surprising Javier. "I have homework, but I will take a nap." He stood and held out a hand for Javier, pulling him up from his seat with a smile. They shuffled back to bed, curling up against each other and falling asleep to the sounds of rain on the windows.


End file.
